History
- . . . '~ HISTORY OF ______THE_ISLANDS______ ~' ------ . UNDER CONSTRUCTION - Please bare with us, this section is just a skeleton, check back as we put meat on the bones day by day. - - Bay - - ____________ is an ﻿archipelago located in the South China Sea, Positioned West of the Philippines, and East of Vietnam and Thailand. . . ---- '''- - - HISTORY - - -' . . ---- '- GEOGRAPHY'S EFFECT -' - - "GALLERY" - 3547.jpg|Water Villas in the Shallows of the Inner Ring HBV-13.jpg|Looking out from a Cave HBV-12.jpg|A Bay HBV-05.jpg|The spires of rock stand guard along the outer edges of the islands. Bay-HBV.jpg|As you get within the outer cliffs the water becomes shallow in the bays. UHJCD00Z.jpg|Paradise MarbleCaves2.jpg|Marble Cave Entrance Canal 01.jpg|There are Man-Made Deep-Draft canals for specially cleared large ships to enter the inner harbors. MarbleCaves1.jpg|Marble Caves Entrance Canal 05.jpg|Entrance Canal 13.jpg|Barrier Island 3159037-Matinloc_Island-Province_of_Palawan.jpg|Bay 883988.jpg|Bay 2526679859_104a487efe_b.jpg|Cove The Islands AREA.png - The geography of the islands have insulated them from change for thousands of years. The outer islands' sheer cliffs and turbulent surf making for an imposing challenge to navigation, and the entrances to the serene interior few and full of hazards like coral reefs, sandbars, and submerged rock formations made the Islands an unwelcoming place for all but the most skilled of sailors. And this often made for a lonely and cutoff existence for those that did settle here, this frequently lead to the abandonment of settlements for more hospitable lands like the Philippines and Malaysia. The remains of Spanish and English settlements can be found long overgrown throughout the Eastern islands. . . . - - - . ---- '- NATIVES -' - - "Picture" - - - . There are 2 theories to the origins of the earliest native populations. '- Austronesian Expansion Theory' That people from Taiwan that fanned out across the Pacific, populating much of Southeast Asia and Polynesia. and '- Wilhelm Solheim's Island Origin Theory' That people came slowly via trade networks originating in the antediluvian Sundaland area around 48000 to 5000 BCE. . A number of the settlements were outcasts from the earliest Filipino communities. Influences of Thai, Japanese, Chinese cultures early... followed by Indian and then the Aztec & Mayan survivors... . . The misunderstood practices of the natives, combined with the often vanishing of ships bound to the islands gave rise to beliefs by most of the surrounding cultures in the islands being a dark and cursed place. - - - . ---- '- CHINESE & JAPANESE PREDATION - - - "Hostile Junk" - - . Chinese and Japanese fleets invading and attacking. . . . - - - . ---- - SLAVER SHIPWRECK (1545) -' - - "''Run Aground" - - . In 1545 a small fleet of ships left Mexico carrying Aztec & Mayan slaves to the Spanish East Indies for the Spanish beached on a sandbar in a passage in the outer islands trying to avoid a Typhoon, the ships carrying almost 500 Aztec & Mayan slaves each. To free themselves from the sandbar the Spaniards began throwing the slaves overboard to lighten the load, a small revolt broke out and it was decided to maroon all the slaves until the ships could return from __________ with more soldiers to contain them. However all the ships but one sunk in the following Typhoon and the Spanish never returned for the Aztec & Mayan survivors, believing them to have perished in the storm. The large group of surviving Aztecs & Mayans integrated with the local population and brought many of their customs into the local culture. . . . - - - . ---- '''- VENETIAN COLONIZATION (1554-1695) -' - - "Picture" - - In 1554 a small convoy of Venetian sailing ships, carrying adventurers, merchants, and families escaping the raids of the Ottoman Empire, made their way to the Pacific to look for new sources of trade and to establish an East Indies presence of their own. As they sailed they discovered that the other major powers, particularly Spain, had done a fairly good job of carving the area up for themselves. Running short on supplies and morale they found their way into __________ Bay to avoid a storm. . . . . - - "''Venetian Galley" - - Over the next several decades a series of ships arrived carrying more Venetians and Refugee Greeks to the new colony. While a variety of types of ships were employed to make the long passage to Cannaregio, once within the outer barrier islands of the ﻿archipelago, the classic Venetian Galley was ideally suited to the shallows of the inner ring, and many were constructed. . Manila-Acapulco Galleon Fleet . - - "Picture" - - A sprawling city, named Cannaregio after a district of Venice, quickly took shape on the edge of __________ Bay, mimicking it's distant Mother in Italy. While a small Greek community spread up the side of the Southwestern Hill across the bay. . - - "Venetian War Galley" - - With pirate attacks and the threat of Japanese, Chinese and Spanish fleets in the region several warships were constructed. These were the most advanced war galley's constructed in the world before Men-of-War and Ships-of-the-Line could be acquired. But these vessels remained in service far beyond the lives of their brethren around the world as in the shallows of the Inner Ring the Galleys excelled. . . After more than a hundred years, a beautiful city has been built, but the colony was clearly in decline. Supply ships had become fewer and fewer, falling to weather and pirates. Pirates began to settle in the outer islands. Disease began to ravage the population, and many families opted to leave Cannaregio for mother-Venice or more hospitable colonies, leaving the city a shadow of it's former glory. . . . - - - . ---- '''- PIRATE HAVEN (1640-1770) -''' - - "Jolly Roger" - - . In the 1640's Western pirates came to the area in large numbers and setup a pair of hidden ports within the inner ring. The islands were occupied by a fleet of pirates operating throughout the Pacific well up into the late 1730's when they were finally defeated. Raids of Silk and Spice trade routes were frequent. Manila-Acapulco Galleon Fleet In 1726 all contact was lost with one of the pirate port's. This was the start of the decline of the pirate settlements in the islands. By 1770 the last vestiges of these communities departed the Islands, the rest blending into the settlements nearby. . . . - - - . ---- -''' FIRST SPANISH COLONIZATION (1670-__) -' . - - . . . . Manila-Acapulco Galleon Fleet The Islands were not known to have any valuable resources, so the Spanish would have not made an effort to settle them earlier on. This happened in the case of the Mariana and Caroline Islands as well, which were not settled until the second half of the 17th century. . - - - . ---- '- USE AS A PENAL COLONY (1734-1814) -' . - - . Both the British and French took to using the Islands as a Penal Colony. . The French use the islands for a Fort/Prison, but they also begin to construct a small settlement with grand houses in the islands, so the elite can flee in fear of the guillotine... while early plantations and estates form they are never used and are abandoned shortly after as the revolution takes hold in France. The British use the islands to strand thousands of Irish and Scottish. The British continue to use the islands to dispose of Irish dissidents. . In 1817 passage off the islands was offered and provided to most of the prisoners, leaving behind their villages, farms, docks, buildings, children, and cultural contributions. Some who had married and had children with locals stayed. . - - - . ---- '- ______ -' . . . - - - . ---- '- JAPANESE OCCUPATION (1933-1945) -' - - "''Imperial Japanese Flag" - - . Even before WW2 the islands were occupied by the Japanese Military who dug massive networks of tunnels and fortifications throughout the islands, particularly in the sea-facing mountains. They constructed 3 major airfields, and a number of smaller auxiliary fields. . - . - . - . ---- '''- LIBERATION & ALLIED USE (1945-1946) -' - - "''Short Sunderland" - - Towards the end of the war the Australian & New Zealanders occupied the Japanese fortress, airfields and port. And the British & Americans used the airfields as an auxiliary landing strip for damaged aircraft heading home from the war, resulting the abandonment of hundreds of deemed obsolete aircraft. . The allies left the Islands in 1946... . - . . . - - - . ---- '''- VIETNAM WAR (1956-1977) -' - - "''Viet Cong Flag" - - During the Vietnam War the NVA and VC made use of the abandoned Japanese positions to organize and resupply covertly. . . . - - - . ---- '''- TERRORISM & REBELS (1979-2002) -' - - "''Terrorists & Rebels" - - . Terrorist groups from the Philippines, Malaysia, and Indonesia made use of the remote nature of the islands to hide and train. Until 2002 when the last large groups were annihilated in the wake of the 9/11 Tragedy. . . . . . . . . . - - - . ---- '''- CORPORATE EXPLORATION (1982-1992) -' - - "Picture" - - In the 80's several companies began expeditions to the islands. Most went bankrupt before development could be implemented. . . . - - - . ---- '- CORPORATE DEVELOPMENT (1994-2015) -' - - "''Oil Lines" - - The Corporation began development of the islands for their natural resources. . . . - - - . ---- '''- TOURISM (2011-2019) -' - - "''Resort" - - It was realized the islands' natural beauty would be a great attraction for tourism. After Director Madison was brought in to oversee the development of the islands beyond their industrial uses. . . . - - - . ---- '''- GLOBAL HOTSPOT (2020->) -' - - "''Resort" - - Now considered THE place to be for the who's who. It's amongst the most desired vacation spots in the world. . With all the most luxurious resorts, the hottest clubs, and wildest nightlife people flock from all over the globe to enjoy the islands. The Corporation expands into other attractions and amusements, capitalizing on what they have built. . . - - - . ---- '''- THE DIFFICULT TIMES (____ - ____) -' - - "''Picture" - - . . . . ---- . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- HOME --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:MAIN PAGES